Oh Games
by XxItalianTerror77xX
Summary: Liz plans a game night for the whole group plus herself, and there's no restrictions this time...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, XxItalianTerror77xX here :) This is my first fanfiction, so please review and tell me anything that could be fixed! Well, enjoy this for now and if I get enough reviews, I'll add the second half of this =) (By the way, XxItalianChaos17xX is a BOSS!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater sadly :(**

* * *

Soul's POV:

"Soul wake up already or we're going to be late for school, again!" Maka yelled while throwing the sheets off of me and onto the floor. Why must she be so irritating sometimes! Oh yeah that's right because she an annoying, stuck up bookworm. But she's my annoying, stuck up bookworm.

"Okay, okay I'm up, are you happy tiny tits." I say loudly making sure she heard me loud and clear.

"MAKA CHOP!"

And before I could react there was a large book slamming down on my skull. I fall to the floor in pain hold my head screaming in my head. "I am now," she said with an evil grin on her face.

She left the room and I slowly get up from the floor put on my usual school cloths, then leaving my room to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. I walk to the kitchen where I see Maka sitting at the table with a book in her hands. I wonder if she even noticed me walk in but that question quickly slips my mind when I notice a plate of pancakes waiting for me.

When I'm done eating I put my plate in the sink. "Maka come on lets go little miss perfect attendance," I say while grabbing the keys to my motorcycle and walking to the front door.

"Soul, stop calling me names you jerk." She protests while meeting me at the door.

"I'll pass," I reply with a smirk on my face.

"Don't mess with me Evans I got a lot of crap on you that I'm sure all of your fans girls at school would love to hear about," she says mirroring my smirk right back at me. But I could care less about those other girls at school she's the only girl that I want to be with… Did I really just say that? I can't like Maka she a flat chested, bookworm… Well not really flat chested anymore thanks to her newly developed chest. I should probably stop calling her tiny titts but bad habits die hard, but still she a bookworm I can't like her!

"Earth to Soul, hello anybody there, Soul come on we have to go," she say while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh um yeah, let's go," I say after leaving my deep thoughts. I open the door, and let Maka walk out of the apartment before me. Then I turn around and lock the door.

…

When Maka and I got to school we quickly walked to class right before the bell rang. We took are sets beside the rest of the group, then Stein walked in and told us we would be doing another dissection. The rest of class passed in a blur, but finally it was time for lunch and we all went to go eat at one of the outside tables.

"Hey, I have the best idea, we should all have a big sleepover tonight," Liz said while looking at all of us to see all of our reactions.

"Yeah, sleepover," Patty yelled.

"Yahoo," Black Star replied.

I simply nodded my head in agreement while Maka, Tsubaki, and Kid all said okay.

"So whose house are we going to have it at?" Tsubaki asked.

"I vote Maka and Soul's house," Liz says.

"I'm okay with that, how about you, Soul?" Maka asked looking up at me with that cute smile of hers… Wait what, no stop that Soul.

"Umm… yeah sure what ever I'm cool with that," I say yet again snapping out of my thoughts.

"Okay well then everyone be at my house at eight!" Maka says.

…

I was sitting on the couch while Maka was in the kitchen setting everything up for the big sleepover, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Soul, can you get the door please?" Maka yells from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said while walking over to the door and opening it to Black Star and Tsubaki.

"THE GODLY BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED, WHERE IS THE FOOD?!" Black Star yells while walking into the apartment. Tsubaki walks in after him with an apologetic look on her face.

Right before I was about to shut the door I heard someone ranting on about unsymmetricalness, and that could only be one person… Kid. So I wait with the door open for him along with Liz and Patty right behind him to come in the apartment.

"Okay now that everyone is here what are we going to do," Black Star asked.

"Let's play, Truth or Dare!" Liz yelled. Everyone agreed to play and we all gather in the living room I one big circle with an empty bottle in the middle of all of us.

"Who's going first?" Kid asked.

"How about you go first Kid," Maka spoke up.

"Okay," he replies while spinning the bottle, once the bottle stopped it was facing Liz, "Truth or dare?"

"Umm… truth," Liz said with a calm face, not at all worried about the question he's about to ask.

"From a rate one to ten what would you rate me, in looks?" He asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Eight."

"Yes! My favorite symmetrical number," he yelled in excitement not caring that she pretty much just said that she think he's really good looking.

"Okay, my turn," Liz says while grabbing at the bottle so she can spin it. When it finally decides to stop it landed on Black Star, "Okay Black Star truth or dare?"

"The awesome Black Star chooses dare!"

"Black Star I dare you to…" Liz begins but can't think of a good dare.

"Oh, I know you have to the worm in your underwear!" Patty yells out while cuddling with her stuffed giraffe.

"Perfect," Liz replies.

"What no way," Black Star yell out giving Patty a deadly look.

"Are you chickening out of a dare Black Star," I say knowing all too well that he would defiantly do the dare now.

"Of course I'm not I the great Black Star will complete this dare in the blink of an eye!"

And the next thing we see if Black Star shirtless and taking off his pants and throwing all of his cloths at Tsubaki so she could hold them for him. Sometimes I wonder how she handles living with him all the time. Now Black Star is on the floor doing the worm, horribly though.

"See I the one and only Black Star has completed his dare!" He says while putting his cloths back on. "My turn now!" He spins the bottle and it lands on… me! Oh no! "Truth or dare Soul."

Now everybody is looking at me and I'm having a heart attack in my head. Should I pick truth or dare, if I pick truth then he's most likely going to ask me something that I don't want to answer. But if I pick dare than I will have to do something really embarrassing but everyone will know that it's just a dare. "Umm, dare," I say scared for my life.

"Yahoo! I dare you to kiss Maka on the lips for a whole minute, and it can't just be a kiss. You have to use tongue, so you basically you have to make out with her," Black Star says while uncontrollably laughing. I look at Maka who is blushing just as much as I am.

"What!" I say with a flabbergasted expression on my face. Sure on the inside I've been dying to kiss Maka but not like this! "But Maka hasn't even made out with, let only kiss a guy before!" I hope!

"I've made out with a guy before you jerk," Maka protests.

Everyone looks at Maka with a surprised look on their face. "With who and how?" Liz squeals out with excitement.

"Can I please just get this kiss over with? Please!" Maka rants while climbing on top of me looking at the time. Then she looks back at me and before I know it she has her hands holding my face and her soft lips pressed on mine. My eyes widen in shock and then slowly close as I lightly grab her waist holding her to me while we move are lips in synchronization. I feel her tongue glide across my lower lip asking to enter my mouth, I immediately let her in and are tongues started battling for dominance and of course I won and I was now exploring her mouth. As I was making out with her, a question popped into my head. Where in the hell did Maka learn how to kiss like that! She was doing it like a fucking Pro!

"Okay you guys can stop kissing now it been a minute," I hear Kid say with a hint of jealousy in it, and for some reason that ticked me off. Kid can't like Maka, she's MINE!

Maka breaks the kiss and climbs off of me and we look at everybody (except Kid) with their mouths open from what they just saw. "You guy should close your mouths or you're going to catch flies," Maka says and they immediately close their mouths but there was awkward silence in the room.

"Well why don't we play a different game now?" I say trying desperately to get rid of the silence.

"I know let play Never Have I Ever," Patty yells.

"Get idea Patty," Liz said.

"No! That game is sooooo boring now we have to make it more interesting!" Black Star said.

"Okay we have to take off a piece of clothing each time and the first person out how to do 7 minutes in heaven with the winners pick," I say.

"That's genius!" Liz exclaims.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review so I'll be a happy camper :D Hope you liked it and like I said I'll post the second half if I get reviews :P Well have a nice day guysss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone :) This is the second half of my fanfic thanks so much for all of the reviews from the first half because you know what they just made my day :D well i'm gonna shut up now so enjoy hope it's everything you could have dreamed of and moreeee**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater lol sorreh XP **

So awhile after are game progressed both me and Black Star were both down to are pants and boxers, one point away from losing. Meanwhile Kid had on an undershirt and pants, Maka, Liz, and Patty all had on their pants and shirts too. On the other hand Tsubaki had almost all of the closes on still and Black Star looked a little upset about that, perv.

"Umm never have I ever… kissed a boy," Black Star says knowing that all of the girls have. All of the girl begin to take off a piece of clothing, Patty, Liz and Maka take off the shirts revealing their bras. Patty had on a yellow and brown bra that was showing a lot of cleavage… figures. Liz was wearing a simply black silky bra, when I look to Maka I almost pass out at the sight trying to hold back the blood getting ready to burst out of my nose at full speed. She's wearing a shiny black bra with red lace swirling all around it. Since when did Maka wear stuff like that? I quickly look away not wanting to stare although everyone one else in the room is.

Maka was beginning to look uneasy, "what is everybody staring at?"

"Hey Maka when did you get such big tits," Black stare says with a surprised look.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki says giving him a disappointed look.

"Maka your boobs are so symmetrical," Kid yells while holding out his hands to grab them.

All I could do was watch as Maka pushed his hands away before he touched her, "why must my chest always be the center of attention around here!" Maka yells with furious eyes.

"Why don't we just get done with the game so two of us have to play 7 minutes in heaven," Liz says.

"Liz it's your turn," Maka says.

"Oh good, never have I ever made out with Soul," Liz says on purpose because she knows Maka has made out with me.

"What that's not fair you know I just made out with him!" Maka yells obviously mad.

"HAHAHA! Maka has to play 7 minutes in heaven," Black Star yells while pointing at her.

"Shut up Black Star," she yells back at him, and for the first time ever black Star looks a little scared while shrinking back down into his seat on the floor.

"Umm Maka sorry to make you more upset but… your skirt," Tsubaki says in a kind voice. Maka glares at Liz then stands up to slip her skirt off. When I see that she has on a matching set I can't hold in the blood from my nose, I fall back while my blood is streaming out of my nose.

Maka looks at me to see all the blood from his nose, "Soul you pervert! MAKA CHOP!"

Now I'm holding my head in pain because of the Maka Chop Maka just gave me, "Maka that really hurt!" I get up and run to the bathroom to clean up all the blood that's all over me and I make sure my head isn't bleeding from getting hit so hard.

I head back to the living room floor where we're playing to see all of them are sitting back down ready to finish are game. I try hard to only look at Maka's face afraid of getting another nose bleed.

"Well finally we've been waiting forever for you, it's your turn and you don't keep a godly person like me waiting," Black Star says right when I sit down.

"Never have I ever wielded a weapon before," I say getting out Black Star, Liz and Patty. They all take off their pants leaving me, Tsubaki and Kid still in the game. "Tsubaki your turn."

"Well okay never have I ever played an instrument," she says innocently. I rake off my pants signaling that I'm out of the game.

"Well Tsubaki it's just me and you so, never have I ever had hair longer than my shoulders," Kid says with a grin on his face.

Tsubaki took off her last shoe, "never have I ever tried to dye my hair."

Kid gets a look of defeat in his eyes, "your right I'm a disgusting person! I disserve to die!"

Everyone looks at Tsubaki who looks like she just took a babies lollypop. "Oh Kid I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that you're not disgusting nor do you disserve to die," she tries to calm him down.

"Tsubaki don't worry about it I'll have patty perk him right back up," Liz says while giving Patty a nod to _help_ him.

Patty walks over to where Kid is lying on the floor in a ball crying, " STOP CRYING OVER YOURSELF AND GET YOUR ASS UP OR I'LL BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OFF YOU!"

In a blink of an eye Kid is sitting up as if nothing had ever happened and filled with fear. "Okay well Tsubaki has to pick who goes in the closet with Maka so, Maka go get in the closet." Liz says while giving Tsubaki a dangerous glance, I know Liz is telling her who to pick to go in there with Maka.

"But why do I have to go in there now? Why can't I wait to see who has to go in there with me?" Maka says while looking up at Liz.

"Because I want it to be a surprise," Liz says with an evil grin plastered on her face.

"But-," Maka begins but was interrupted by Liz.

"No buts," she says. Liz walks out of the living room dragging Maka by the wrist to the nearest closet.

When she gets back there's no Maka, "okay Tsubaki pick one of the boys to go in there with Maka!"

"I pick… Soul," Tsubaki says now looking just as excited as Liz.

"Wait, what?" I ask in disbelief. _Yes_! I thought internally. No! Bad Soul!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, you have to go in the closet with Maka," Black Star says.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki yells giving him a disappointed look, again.

"Come on lover boy we have a closet to get to," Liz says right before dragging me right where she had left Maka.

"Liz is that you?" Maka asks through the closet.

"Yeah, close your eyes so you don't see who goes in there with you, and remember you have to at least kiss once or I will find out and you will be in big trouble!" Liz says with a threatening voice.

"Fine," Maka says annoyed.

Liz opens the door to the closet while Maka's eyes are closed and shoves me in there with her. Are faces are only inches apart, "have fun you two," Liz says with a smiles. She closes the door and locks it so we can't leave until are 7 minutes are up.

Maka opens her eye but can't see me because of the lack of light. "Exactly who am I in this closet with?"

"Me," is all I say knowing she'll recognize my voice.

"Soul is that you?"

"Yeah it's me," I say with a flat expression. I want to tell her so bad that I love her but I'm afraid she'll reject me. I can't be reject that could be the end of me and Maka and I would lose the relationship we have now. But if I don't tell her she'll end up with some other guy like, Kid! It's okay I can do this just say it you scary cat!

"Maka?" I say without thinking about it.

"Yeah Soul," she says.

"I… uh….. I love you Maka, I don't know when it happened but I do and I want to be with you and I-," I was interrupted by a pair of soft lips colliding with mine. I was a short but very passionate kiss.

"I love you too Soul," she says. And before I could say anything else her lips met mine again, it was a much longer kiss. But right before the kiss could grow to be more than pg the door opens and Liz is standing there with the biggest smile on her face ever.

"Soooo looks like you two had fun in here," she laughs.

"Lizzzz," Maka says dragging out her name for interrupting us in the middle of our kissing.

"Sorry love birds but times up," she replies looks satisfied on her face now.

We give her a "really" look and walk out of the closet to go to the living room where everybody else is eager to find out what we did in the closet.

We walk out and Patty jumps up out of the chair she's sitting in and screams, "Did you guys have sex in the closet?!"

"What? No!" Maka yells at Patty but Patty only giggles and sit back down.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! FRIEND ZONE!" Black Star yells throwing himself on the floor with his arms and legs spread looking upset. He lifts his head just in time to see Maka kiss me telling them that we're a couple now. He tilts his head to the side, "why doesn't Tsubaki ever kiss me like that!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki explodes.

Black Star quickly stands up and says, "Tsubaki I demand of you to kiss your god!" He puckers up his lips at Tsubaki who's looking down, with her arms crossed over her chest. With a blank expression on her face she sweat dropped, without looking to the blue haired freak she stuck out her fist at his face. When her fist made contact with him they both froze in the moment. Until Black Star fell back making a loud thud when he hit the floor.

All of us look stunned at Tsubaki's actions. Did she really just punch Black Star in the face?! Well apparently she did! Then Tsubaki looks at Black Star, walks over to him, bends over and pecks him on the lips. His face turns a very bright red and he jumps to his feet, "YAHOO!" He yells jumping in the air with his fist high above him. Tsubaki just giggles and looks away.

The rest of the night went pretty well other than the fact that Black Star kept trying to get Tsubaki to kiss him again.

**THE END**


End file.
